To The Moon: Once Upon A Tainted Memory
by Sanic420xxx
Summary: A one shot about the year after Johnny and River first met.


Once upon a tainted memory.

-A one shot about the year after Johnny and River first met-

The fair came once a year, for some it was a time of joy, for others it was a time of buisness but for River it was a time when she managed to endure the crowds because she knew someone special was waiting for her.

She weaved through the crowds slowly, it was packed at the fair more so than last year 'but it's worth it' River told herself 'If I can get their first I won't have to repeat last years scene.' She knew exactly where to go through the swings accross the water and onto the log.

'An hour early, but I can wait' River thought to herself. 'The stars are as pretty as last year maybe even more so, only this time I have someone to share it with.' River pulled out the toy platypus from her bag it was as good as new.

'I wonder what Johnny will win this year, I just hope he remembers to come back. I'm sick of broken promises and people lieing.' A sound of rusleing came from behind River and for the briefest of moments she thought she heard a voice but she realised it was just the wind 'Ah- I thought that was him, although if he forgot or couldn't make it, it wouldn't be his fault but the end result would be the same. I'd feel lonely, like those lighthouses "billions of lighthouses stuck at the far end of the sky"'

'Wow, It must be so lively up there' River turned around to where Johnny was just 6 feet away from her but he sounded like he was almost beside her 'You made it then?' 'Yup sure did how long ya been waiting?' 'Not long' River replied she glanced at her watch a little over 2 hours had passed, they seemed like minutes.

'Do you mind if I sit?' River shoock her head and Johnny sat on the tree stump.'A whole year huh? So what have you been up to?' River sat there aloof pondering the answer to Johnny's question 'reading' she said simply 'about what?' Johnny replied 'Lighthouses' River said almost instantly 'The average height of a frensel lensed lighthouse is 63 metres and the frensel lens was created by Augustin-Jean Frensel in 1823' '...ok' Johnny replied. '...well I've been doing a bit of research and it turn's out your name is River' Johnny smiled at River 'Why didn't you tell me you had such a pretty name?'

River thought for a while 'I don't want people to make fun of me for having what I can't change I'm different enough as it is without the help of silly name calling' 'But River being different isn't always bad there are some people that would give anything to be different'  
'Different isn't always good either if a lighthouse doesn't shine it's different but that's bad for the ships that sail that route' Johnny hesitated for a moment he had clearly upset River but wasn't sure what to say to comfort her then he knew. 'True, but then you tell the ships so they understand...I know you're different River you have a way of thinking,  
that intrigues me, and if you can't accept than I CAN accept that you're different, then... I feel saddened by that.'

Inside River a torrent of emotions washed over her anger at herself for causeing Johnny to be upset confusion, as to why he was upset guilt, for having caused this and anxiety as to what to say next.

'No-one's ever been this kind to me, I'm not sure how to feel' River said 'Really...no one?' 'No except my mother and father I haven't met anyone as kind as you'

Johnny stood up off the log 'So I'm your first friend?' River stood up 'Yes' 'That's terrible' 'why?' river asked 'River' Johnny touched Rivers shoulder and began to shake it 'River?'  
Johnny's voice changed to a deep whisper that River recognised 'River...wake up sweetheart your mother and I looked everywhere for you, were sorry for argueing'River looked round desperatley looking for someone 'It's ok River your daddy and mommy are here don't panick were going to get you home' 'nnnnNNNNNOOOOOOOO' River screamed through tears all that time she had waited only to be let down, the one person she thought she could trust to come to the same place, didn't she had counted down the days, weeks, even months till this day for her it was like losing a friend that she never had.

Days later she was still distrought she heard a knocking on her door, it was her father 'Hi sweetie, you feeling a bit better now?' River shoock her head 'Oh-ho what's made you this upset darling? did you see something get run over?' She shoock her head more vigouresly and dedcided to speak 'For a moment I- I thought I'd made a friend but...They let me down.' 'River - you'll always have family and I know it's difficult for you to make friends but the time will come when you'll have a few REALLy really good friends that will support you through thick and thin. And in the end that's all you'll need. Now, get an early night you have that new school next week'

River went to sleep thinking about what her father said but that didn't stop the tears flowing on to her pillow as she slept.


End file.
